A New World Filled With Desperation
by DragonFlame3281
Summary: A new world filled with desperation. Ichigo is alone in a world with tastuki and the hotd crew how will they survive how long will they live. Note: Chad Uryu and Orihime will not be in this fanfic because it will be too many people
1. Springs desperation of the dead

**Hello everyone, this is my first Fan fiction that I have ever made. It may not be the best but I hope it is not the worst. This is not going to show Chad, Orihime, or Uryu because at a point, things might become too crowded and frankly it is not what I really want to show you. Also Ichigo is going to use his twin blades and he is going to have multiple personalities to cope with ( SPOILERS ). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had been close to spring break before it all started. Karakura high school had been having a termite problem, so it shut down. All the students had to relocate to another school called Fujima high. Since it had been about a 2 hour ride, they created dorms in the high school so Karakura students could sleep there.<p>

About a year after the relocation, it had been close to spring break. Yasutora Sado or Chad, a tall brown haired 16 year old with brownish skin had left school early to go to Mexico to see his Grandparents. Like Chad, Orihime Inoue a 16 year old girl with light orange hair a sizable bust who was kind of a ditz had left early to see her grandparents at a faraway city. Uryu Ishida a 16 year old who had light bluish hair in glasses however got injured and broke his leg a month before and because of this he went to a hospital in Karakura town his father owned

. The teenagers who were left were a purple haired girl named tatsuki, a brown haired boy named Keigo, A blue haired boy named Mizuiro, A dark magenta haired girl named Chizuru and an orange haired boy named Ichigo. Ichigo was tired trying to sleep since it was almost the end of the school day.

During his dream, he saw his friends and his family having a picnic when he woke up to an announcement to evacuate school. "Ichigo did you hear that." Keigo said nervously. Ichigo still not completely awake said "yeah". Chizuru then slapped Ichigo and said " Wake up , we are most likely in danger here while you're taking a nap."

Mizuiro then said "she's right you know". That slap made Ichigo wide awake. While the 4 ran down the hall Ichigo got his twin swords from his locker and said "we are going to need weapons if there is a mad man or mad men on the loose." The group went down the hall and got some weapons from the janitors closet.

Ichigo broke the bottom of a broom to give to Keigo. Chizuru found a screwdriver even though she wasn't planning on using it and Mizuiro couldn't find anything to use. They walked around in the halls to see if they can leave but then Keigo said "Guys, look what's outside." He showed the group that people outside were eating people.

The group also saw the city on fire and there was a helicopter that was going out of the city. Keigo then said "We should keep on moving. The group took a left and walked down a hall to see no one was down there. That's when Ichigo realized his family needs help. Ichigo says " Mizuiro do you have your phone on you?". Mizuiro said " Yeah but it's low on battery". Ichigo said " Good enough" and Mizuiro passed Ichigo the phone.

Ichigo called his dad and his dad said "Ichigo… Ichigo is that you". "Yes it's me dad is Yuzu and Karin ok, are they with you" " Yeah… Get out …. City… We left Karakura….. Get out the city….". " Dad" Ichigo now yelling " Are you safe". "Yes…. Get out…. City." The phone then dies. Ichigo says " Well at least my family is ok". Then one of Chizuru's friends named Kaya shambles out from the next hall. Chizuru runs up to her and asks her are you all right.

Kaya looks straight into Chizuru's eyes. Chizuru could see that no life was in Kaya's eyes. Ichigo notices this and says "GET AWAY FROM HER" Chizuru looks back at Ichigo and then Kaya bites Chizuru and then Chizuru screams. Ichigo, Keigo and Mizuiro try to get Kaya off Chizuru. Ichigo as a last minute decision uses one of his twin swords to cut off Kaya's head.

This frees Chizuru from the zombie's grip on her. Mizuiro rips a piece of his shirt and ties it around the bite Chizuru got from Kaya.

Meanwhile,

"Did you see that, You have to smash their heads." Hisashi says a teenager with silver hair says." We should barricade the doors" Hisashi says. "Right" says a teenager with black hair named Takashi says.

Time skip

" So it's true, just like the movies. They bite you, and it's all over" "What are you saying" says a brown haired girl named Rei. " Takashi, can you do me one last favor? Throw me over the ledge, it should be enough impact to smash my head." "What are you saying, you do need to do this." " I DON'T WANT TO BE ONE OF THEM" Hisashi yells while blood splatters everywhere.

Hisashi then falls on the floor and starts coughing blood and then stops moving. Rei cries over him muttering to herself. Hisashi starts twitching. Takashi sees this and tightens the grip of his blood stained bat. He then says "Get away from him Rei". Rei turns around and sees Takashi getting closer to her and Hisahi's corpse. She then tries to cover him and she yells "NO. You can't do that.

He's not turning, He's not turning into one of them, he's going to be fine." Takashi says in a calm voice " Get away from him." Rei notices that Hisashi is getting up. She says "Hisashi" in a relived voice. "Look Takashi he's getting up, He's getting….. better." "Hisashi?" Rei says in a terrified voice. Hisashi is standing now but he does not show his face. Hisashi is also groaning. Rei says " What's the matter" in a quiet confused voice.

Rei gets up and says "Hisashi". Takashi pulls her back Rei says " No way… This can't be true…. no way." "I know you can't believe it. I can't believe it." "Takashi" "But it's happening." "Don't do it." " IT'S HAPPENING". Takashi yells while he runs and smashes Hisashi's head.

15 minutes later

"How are we going to get out of here" Takashi says. Takashi and Rei look out of the corner of their eyes a hose. "You thinking what I'm thinking". Water sprays in the air while Takashi tries to get control of the hose. He then sprays the water at the blockade made by the group. It gets blasted down with all the undead and Takashi and Rei run down from atop the roof. A few minutes after they get inside the building they here a scream. Rei and Takashi run towards the scream. When they get there, they are met by another group of 2 women. One of the women had long purple hair and a bokken. The other blond woman had a suit case with a red cross.

The one who screamed was a girl with pink long pigtails sitting scared next to a trophy case with a zombie teacher standing over her. The guy with the pigtailed girl was chubby with brown hair and had a nail gun with wood, a pencil, and an eraser. The girl screams "GET AWAY. GET AWAY" she starts throwing trophies that were behind her at the undead teacher. The trophies break on it's face. The pink haired girl realizes a power drill on the ground and drills it's face while saying "GET AWAY GET AWAY". When it dies, more undead start coming out. Takashi then says to everyone "Let's go". Everyone fought like it was choreographed.

When they killed the zombies they started introducing each other. The purple haired girl said "You already know the school doctor Marikawa right, and I'm Saeko Busijima from class 3A" Takashi responded by saying "I'm Takashi Kumuro from class 2B" Rei then said "Ms. Busijima I remember when you won the national championship last year. I'm Rei Miyamoto; I'm in the spear martial arts club." The chubby kid then said "Oh I'm Kohta Hirano from class 2B Just F.Y.I."

Saeko said with a smile to Kohta "Nice to meet you". Kohta gasped in excitement that a girl smiled at him. The pink haired girl gets angry and says " Why are you guys being all warm and fuzzy." The group looks confused at her "Why are you being so polite to her Miyamoto. You flunked last year, you're the same age as her and she's not your elder." Takashi then says "What are you talking about Takagi". Takagi then says " DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M STUPID.I'M SMARTER THAN ALL OF YOU COMBINED. YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY I'M EVEN IN THE SAME SCHOOL AS YOU. My Mo- … my Mo-…". " It's ok, that's enough" Saeko says.

"Look at me, all these blood stains. Now mom will have to take them to the cleaners." Takagi starts crying and Saeko comforts her. A few minutes later, everyone walks into the teacher's lounge. Takagi tried to wash up in the bathroom while everyone else tried to relax. Kohta tried to check up on her but instead found out that she wore glasses.

10 minutes later, they hear a knock on the door. They find only Ichigo standing behind the door, when an undead is about to attack him. Everyone tries to warn him but he cut it's head clean off. There was blood in his hair but his hair kept covering his eyes until he looked up. An uneasy presence overcame everyone when they looked into his eyes. They were cold with black and gold eyes instead of his usual brown eyes. " Helloooooo"

* * *

><p><strong>Well That's the end of the chapter, I hope it is to your liking and well until next time.<strong>


	2. Desperation of getting out of the dead

**Hello everyone welcome to my second chapter of A New World Filled with Desperation. Now I know I uploaded the first chapter yesterday but since I have time (because it's a holiday) I decided I should make one again. Now I might or might not make another chapter tomorrow. I am going to either update in 2 weeks or a month. So now about hollow Ichigo. Ichigo has to make an alternate personality to cope with the death of Keigo, Mizuiro and Chizuru ( and killing them). I do not own bleach or High school of the dead just the story. Enjoy!**

"_Thinking"_

"**Hollow"**

Last time

Ichigo shows up at the door of the teachers' lounge alone when an undead is about to attack him. The grouptries to warn him but he turns around and cuts it's head clean off. There was blood in his hair and his hair covered his eyes until he looked up. Everyone felt an uneasy presence when they looked in his eyes. They were cold; eyes that were golden and black. "**Helloooooo**"

Ichigo shut the door behind himand immediately went to the bathroom to wash up. He washed his face and the golden bilack eyes turned back to the regular chocolate brown eyes he was born with. When he saw himself in the mirror he tripped and his back hit the wall.

"What was that" He asked himself. The last things he remembered were:

Flashback

"_Chizuru t'urned into one of them and I knew what I had to do. I cut off her head feeling nothing but remorse and what Orihime would think of me. Then me, Keigo, and Mizuiro went on to find others. We walked around the school but all we found were hordes that somehow came from all sides. We got through most of them but I couldn't find them. Then I see both of them shambling towards me._

_I know that it's them because of their hair color but they got turned. In a last minute decision, I decide to kill them. A few seconds later, I black out. Then I wake up here looking in the mirror." _

Takashi walks up to the bathroom and says "Hey, you okay kid?" "What, who are you" Ichigo replies. "I am Takashi Kumuro; I'm in your class" Takashi said. "Oh yeah, your that kid who never shows up in class. I am Ichigo Kurosaki nice to meet you". "Nice to meet you too".

"So, uh where am I" Ichigo asks. " So you don't remember walking in through the door , I mean it was just two minutes ago" Takashi said. "Well short term memory lost?" Ichigo said. "That sounds barely believable". "Ok you got me" Ichigo said.

" We are trying to see what's on the news, what they call this epidemic." " You can try but they probably won't tell us anything" Ichigo says.

In the lounge

"Why aren't they telling us what's going on." Takashi says. "Because they're afraid of causing a panic" Takagi says. "A panic" Rei says. " Yeah you idiot… first panic than chaos" Takagi says while fixing her glasses. " And chaos causes a disruption in order and when there is disruption, well you should just hand it all to the walking corpses". The TV continues to play and the announcer says "This unusual and unprecedented biological phenomenon throughout North America has yet to uphold. Government authorities will evacuate from the white house, and will relocate on board the aircraft George Washington." There is now static that overcomes the TV.

"So there everywhere" Takashi said. "Everything was fine when I checked the Internet this morning " Kohta said. "I can't believe it. This all happened in just a few hours" Rei said in a terrified voice. Rei then hid behind Takashi and said "But they're going to stop it right? Everything's going back to normal soo-". "That's not going to happen" said Takagi. "Why do you have to be so blunt about it Saya."

Ichigo walks in the room and says "She's right". Everyone turned to look at Ichigo. "Hi, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki". Takagi then says "Like strawberry is saying, this is a pandemic". "My name doesn't mean strawberry." Saya completely ignores him and says "There's nothing we can do". Ms. Shizuka says " A pandemic." " It's an outbreak of an infectious disease. The entire world is experiencing the same outbreak." Takagi said.

"So what, it's some kind of epidemic?" Takashi asks. " This is exactly like the Spanish flu in 1918. More than 600 million people got infected and 50 million people died from it. Remember how much panic the swine flu caused? Well square that." "Not to disagree but, I think it's more like the black death" Ichigo interjects. "It killed 1/3 of the population, your smarter than you look." "Hey".

"So how did the outbreak finally end?" Takashi asked. Ms. Shizuka says "Well there are many theories but it usually stops when too many humans die. There wouldn't be enough people to spread the disease." Kohta then says "But now all the dead people still move and start attacking you."

Saeko asks "Are you saying that there is no reason for this out break to stop?" "The weather is going to be hot soon and the undead might decompose enough to become skeletons" Ms. Shizuka says. "How long will that happen" Saeko says not believing that it would happen. "About a couple months, that's not to bad". "Medical logic does not apply to dead corpses that move" Takagi says. Saeko said

"First we need to find out if our families are ok and a safe place we can hold up for a while". Ichigo then said "I phoned my dad. He said that he was ok with my sisters." Saeko realized that Ichigo's I color changed to chocolate brown that gives you hope instead of those cold black and golden eyes she saw before.

" We need to team up." Everyone then readied themselves. "Let's try to pick up survivors as much as we can Saeko said. Saya then said "The only exit is the front door". Ichigo said "Let's go".

The group went outside and shot, fought, and slashed at all the zombies down the halls. The group found a group of survivors and both Saeko and Ichigo jumped down from the stairs and slashed at the impending danger approaching the new group.

Thoughts go through Saeko's head "_He has 2 swords, one much larger than the other. He fights fluently like his swords are weightless but on instinct. He has no technique with it ,but he uses it like he has practiced with it for years. I must ask him where he got them from and what it's made out of." _Both groups get to near the steps from where the front door is. Takagi tells the groups about them only responding to hearing. Takashi decides to test the theory with Ichigo They both go down and hold the door open. Right before, Ichigo throws a shoe he found on the floor to the corner. The last guy from the new group hit his metal lacrosse stick on a railing. Takashi yells "RUN". This attracts all the other undead from outside. The group runs to the bus so Ms. Shizuka can drive through the gate it takes a couple of minutes for her to start it. When it starts, a group of students come running towards the bus. "Wait ….. Wait" A girl says while she runs and pants. A boy in the back of the group trips and sprains his ankle. "Mr. Shido, help me up…..pant ….pant…. I think I broke my ankle". "Well, that seems like the end for you." Mr. Shido said and he smashed his faced in and corpses started eating the boy. Since, Ichigo was the last one on the bus, he almost said leave him before he saw Tatsuki running with them.

The door closes and Ichigo said "Thank God your alive Tatsuki, I found out that my dad and sisters were safe but I didn't know of Chad, Orihime, or Uryu. And….. I'm sorry…. I let Chizuru Mizuiro and Keigo die….." Tatsuki then said "It's not your fault Ichigo. You didn't have a choice" Tatsuki said now hugging Ichigo. Kohta asked Takagi "Hey, do you know the relationship between those two" (referring to Ichigo and Tatsuki). Takagi then responds "How should I know". Ichigo moves and sits by himself in the bus. Saeko then sits next to him and says "Ichigo something's have been bothering me". "Oh yeah, what's that". "What is the name of those swords and where did you get them from." "Oh these, these swords were passed down in my family. It is said that a shinigami hybrid who was part Quincy a human medium that has the ability to detect the existence of Hollows. It all started when they began training to confront Hollows in order to defeat them, the same as Shinigami do. Quincy are the polar opposite of Shinigami. And a hollow." "What is a hollow" "A hollow was supposedly an evil spirit that used to be a good spirit. A hollow supposedly had a mask to hide a good spirit's face to show that it was a bad one. The shorter blade represents the Quincy and the longer one represents the shinigami and hollow. The names of these twin blades are zangetsu." "They are both called zangetsu?" "Yes". "Well I have two more questions what is the sword made out of?" "I'm not sure". "And my last question. Why were your eyes golden and black?" "They were?" "Yeah, they were". "Well I did black out in the hall way and appear in the bathroom but that's all I remember." "You probably have multiple personality disorder." "Why would I have that?" "Well did you kill anyone who was dear to you?" "Yeah, my best friends Mizuiro and Keigo. I saw them turn into the undead in front of me and I had to cut off their head. I also remember that in the story about zangetsu that the true owner of the sword will gain unbelievable power but in turn lose his sanity."

**Well that's the end of the chapter. I hope it explained important questions. Also I might change the story to M depending on how I feel about the story. I won't be updating everyday but I will try to as much as I can. Bye**__


	3. Desperate run of the dead

**Hello once again audience, I am uploading chapter 3 of Hotd and bleach. I really like writing this series, but remember this is not going to happen every day (even though it seems like it). I do not own Bleach or High school of the dead Well enjoy**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Hollow"**

**10/10/14**

**I decided to change the rating to M because of chapter 4 and I said, what the heck, I'll edit it. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"That<em> is very interesting "Saeko thought. "Ichigo is just like me. Warm on the outside and cold on the inside. He is someone I could spend my life with, or Takashi, but he has Rei." "<em>Ichigo, one last question?" Saeko said. "You have more questions?" "Yes, but this is the last one." "Alright, lay it on me." "How did you get so good at wielding a sword?"

" Well, before the Karakura group came here, my dad gave these twin swords to me. When I was 14 he asked one of his friends named Urahara to teach me how to use a sword." "Do you mean Kisuke Urahara?" "Yes, how do you know him?" "He is the third strongest kendo master in the world." "Hm, I never knew that."

" Well back to the story, whenever he was away his wife took over for my training." "Her name is Youruichi Shihoin and she is in the SDF." "I would try and call them, but I don't remember their phone number" Ichigo said. "Oh okay then". Saeko then starts cleaning her bokken. "I can't believe we did it" Takashi said. "Thank God we did" Mr. Shido said. "I take it you have been appointed leader" He says referring to Saeko.

"No such thing, we just work together in order to survive." "That's not good. In order to survive, we definitely need a leader. A leader who bears everything with valor, with confidence. Rei then says "You'll regret this. I guarantee that you will regret that you helped him". "The city" a boy on the bus said. "

Why are we on the bus? First of all, why are we with Kumuro and the others? You guys are the ones who decided to go back to the city. Maybe we should have just looked for a safe place in the school. If you asked me, we were better off where we were" says a boy with a yellow Mohawk named Sinoda. "He's right" a boy with black bangs that cover some of his eyes.

" I kind of agree with Sinoda. We should of barricaded oursel-". The tires screech against the ground when Ms. Shizuka stops the bus. "Okay you all that's enough, I can't focus on driving whit all this yelling." "Yeah…. Whatever" Sinoda says in a quiet voice. "Well what would you like to do" Saeko asks. "Sinoda then points to Takashi and says "I just can't stand this guy, but I can't stand Kurosaki even more."

This awakens Ichigo from a light nap he was taking. Kohta had enough of this guy talking and was about to ready his gun when Takagi stopped him. "Why. What the hell did we ever do to you? Takashi is never in class so he can't do anything to you and I never even talked to you before" Ichigo says. " I don't even know you". Sinoda gets ready to punch Takashi but Rei used the blat part of her staff and hit him in the chest. A wad of spit comes out of his mouth as he falls to the ground.

"Bravo, simply outstanding team work" Mr. Shido said. "However, a conflict like that proves my point. We need a leader. Surely neither of you wants such a difficult task on your shoulders." "So, you're going to run for the position of being leader. I'm a Teacher Ms. Takagi, and while mature, all of you are barely in your teens. That alone makes it very clear who the person most qualified will assume such a role. I have experience.

Why just moments ago I saved all these brave students. What do you say guys". Everyone started clapping but Ichigo's group and Tatsuki. "There it's decided. The majority seems to have made the choice quite clear". Rei gets mad and she jumps off the bus. Takashi says "Rei". Ichigo then walks up to him and says "let me go after her". "No let me." "Are you sure"

"Yes, I'm positive." "Okay but take this smaller zangetsu." "Alright thanks". "Alright you better punch it" Saeko said to Ms. Shizuka. "A bus then flips over and cuts Takashi and Rei off from Saeko's group in a tunnel. The bus catches on fire. "Takashi, are you alright in there". "Yeah, meet us at the East Police Station at 7:00. If not today then tomorrow at the same time." "Okay", then flaming zombies walked out the bus but they died quickly.

Rei and Takashi ran out the tunnel before the bus exploded. After they ran out, they panted for a little bit before a zombie biker with a helmet on jumped onto Takashi. This caused him to fall down and to release the grip of the short zangetsu.

Rei picked up zangetsu and she slashed its head off. "Thanks". "Don't mention it now come on" Rei said helping Takashi stand. They walked up a slanted area and Takashi said "Wait that was a biker zombie". Takashi looks on the ground to the left and sees a dirt bike. Rei and Takashi both get on it and drive away.

2 hours pass

* * *

><p>Rei and Takashi drove down an empty block when they see a police car. "Stolen bike, No license, no helmet I'm just asking to be arrested" Takashi said. "Your still afraid of the cops after what we have been through?". "No….. a little." When the two got closer, they realized that the cops had been in a car accident and they were dead. "I'm going to check if there is anything useful." Rei said. "No, it's leaking oil." "Calm down Takashi there isn't an open flame." "Alright just be careful". Rei hands him zangetsu and she goes checks the car. Since zangetsu was small, he put it in his jacket.<p>

A few moments later

"Well I found a pistol, handcuffs, bullets and a night stick." "Only 5 bullets can be fired? What kind of gun is this" Takashi said in disgust. Takashi then looks at the gas. "We need to refill the tank." "There is a gas station not far from here.

When they arrive at the gas station.

"Takashi, put some gas in the tank" Rei said. "With the money I got, we might not even get fumes". "You're the worst." "Oh, but Hisashi would have the cash or let me guess Ichigo would." "I get why you bring up Hisashi but why Ichigo and I didn't mean it like that at all but now I do." Takashi out stretches his hand in front of Rei. Rei winces. "What". "Give me some cash for the bike". "Uh, I kinda left my wallet at home." "And your riding my ass?".

Takashi then gets the bat. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to get some cash from the register. Scream if anything happens." A few minutes later, Rei hears a crash in the store. "He's probably having the time of his life". While Takashi was collecting the money he hears Rei scream. "Get off me you pshyco." "Now that's not a very nice thing to say". "Rei". "HEY, don't try to attack me or I will carve this bitch up." "Calm down man, I just wann-". "I heard you smash that register. Now put the money in the tank." Are you Fucking crazy?" "Crazy? Hell yeah I'm crazy. I had to smash my mother's, my father's, my brother's, my grandmother's, and even my little sister's heads.

You think I'd be sane after some fucked up Shit like that" He then started laughing loudly and maniacally. Takashi then started walking closer. "DON'T TAKE ONE MORE FUCKING STEP. Just fill up the tank ." Takashi fills the tank up and takes one more step saying "hey man I -." " DON'T MAKE ME TELL YOU AG-". "Takashi runs up to him and puts the pistol up to the crazy guy's chest. "Don't shoot man. If you do you will blow us all up." Takashi took this into account. He also didn't want to waste any bullets so that the dead could hear him. Instead, he took out zangetsu and slashed the crazy guy with it. Then Takashi and Rei got on top of the bike.

"Hey, don't leave me here. What kind of fuckers are you?" Rei gave him a dirty look and then they drove away while zombies closed in.

A few hours later

Takashi and Rei were driving on a bridge when a jet taking pictures flew next to the bridge.

Z-Day+1

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Mr. Shido talked about executive actions he thinks he could do. Takagi wakes up Kohta and he said "If I were them I would evacuate to the suburbs." "Cars are not the only way out of here" Takagi said pointing towards a plane. "The airport on the ocean your right." "It's far to dangerous to be anywhere in the city. I bet a bunch of people are trying to escape to some island or an isolated area with some kind of strong military presence."

" You mean like Okinawa? But the American military that's stationed there isn't there to fight…. Oh but their self-defense forces." "If the American military have taken appropriate measures then I'm betting Hokkaido or Kyushu should be okay too. If planes are leaving then all flights should be heading there." "So you think we should head that way too" Kohta said in a happy voice. "It's too late. The area's with heavy presences of self-defense forces and American military maybe managing control. But I'm sure they've already adopted stern policies on letting anyone else in.

No sooner or later it's going to be like that everywhere in the world, I mean what would you do in the same situation." "I would seclude myself." "What will happen if everyone in the world started to think like that? What if they started thinking about making their community as small as possible in order to survive?" "You really ask some relevant questions you know that." "What are you talking about? I mean look at him.

You can already see that in him, although I doubt that he knows that himself. You know, this all happened over night." Kohta readies his nail gun and says "Should I interrupt them?" "Forget the teacher over there and slutty Sally." "I should consult with someone I trust. I just met Ichigo so I can't talk to him. Geez, If only Kumuro were here I could talk to him." "Yeah you like Kumuro I know." "Don't be ridiculous" Takagi said with a blush. She turned around and saw Saeko, Ms. Shizuka ,and Ichigo standing right in front of them. "OH" Takagi said when she saw them.

"What". "I'm getting worried about Kumuro and the others. I hope they can hold on till we meet up" Saeko said. Ichigo then thinks " I hope he doesn't lose Zangetsu". Oh Ms. Shizuka can I use your phone please?" Ichigo asked. "Sure here you are Thank you."

There is a bunch of screaming

"This is absolutely nuts. It's. It's like a war" Rei stutter's. " And were front row center for it. Dangerous place to be, hold on tight. Takashi Wheelie's into the confusion. On the right side, there were crazy men, on the left, the undead. They then got out of the confusion. We're not dead, why are they shooting at us?" "The whole word has gone crazy Rei. We can't trust anyone." "We can't trust anyone". "What the bridge is straight ahead." "I know, but did you see it? At this rate we don't know when we will be able to cross. We'll head to Onbetsu bridge and we will meet up with the teachers there.

One fail of students later

"Pride of unity, it is that pride that will keep us together. Not glorious pride but pride in our group, family and realize this my friends. Kumuro and Miyamoto were unfit to be in our family" says Mr. Shido. "He's a maniac" Takagi says. "Got that right" Saeko said. "

"Sounds like he's a recruiter for a cult religious group." "It doesn't just sound like it but it kind of is. And look at the slobbering idiots who are hinging on his every word. They are like a bunch of scientologists or rather Shidotologists. We need to get out of here."

"Given the condition on the road, we are going to have to abandon our ride. We have to somehow cross Onbetsu Bridge and get to the East police station. We were still supposed to meet up with Kumuro". "Hm, you seem to be very worried about Kumuro. Aren't you worried about your own family?".

"Course I am, but my only family is my father and he's at the dojo overseas. So the only people I need to be worried about right now are Myself, Kumuro, and Ichigo. Really don't care about anyone else. And just look at me if anyone is going to survive it's going to be me right." Saeko said with a smile. Takagi then made a fake laugh like she was jealous.

"So where is everyone's house" Ms. Shizuka asked. "Across the bridge" said Takagi. The same area with Kumuro's house". "Oh, my family is not in the neighborhood, but I'd go anywhere as long as it's with Takagi." Kohta said. Takagi then said "Ewww".

"Well like I said at school, my dad is with my two sisters but I can't seem to get them because there is no connection." Said Ichigo. "Okay well we should try to find them if they are not too far" Said Saeko. "Now tell me Hirano, were is your family? They close?"

"Well my father is a jewelry merchant so he's gone to Amsterdam to buy stones. My mother is a fashion designer so she's been staying in Paris to." "Right you expect us to believe all that crap" Takagi said. Ms. Shizuka starts laughing and says

"If it were a manga daddy would be captain of a cruise ship a giant luxury liner." "My Grandpa actually was and my grandmother was a concert violinist." Kohta then started laughing scratching his head." "Takagi then said to herself "why couldn't he be better looking?"

"So what are we going to do. I want to come a long with you" "Are you sure?" Takagi asks. "My parents passed away years ago and my relatives live far away. I know I shouldn't be saying this but, I think Mr. Shido is kind of a douche bag."

The four teens laughed quietly. "So what do we do? I'm not very familiar with this area" Ichigo said "We really need to check Onbetsu Bridge first. Then Mr. Shido realizes the small group. "What's the matter everyone? We should all be working together otherwise we will all-".

"Thanks for the offer Mr. Shido but we've got our own plans, and F.Y.I this is no field trip, I have no obligation to be with you. I never had any classes with you anyway." Takagi says. "I see well you can leave but Ms. Shizuka I insist you stay. We cannot have our only doctor missing can we?" We are counting on you." Then a nail gun hit part of Mr. Shido's face.

"You shot me". "I missed you on purpose you Douche bag" Kohta said. "But you're not a violent student like-" "How many of my fellow students do you think I killed in school yesterday? And I can kill you too for all the ways you use to make fun of me. I was holding back….. I was holding back for a long time.

I was holding it back because I just wanted to have a normal life. But there's no need to do that anymore. Nothing we know is normal anymore. That's why I am able to kill now. I can even kill living people too. Maybe start by the ones who make fun of me." " I made fun? You misunderstood, I always held you in such high esteem." "You want to go? Now's the time to do it. I'll make sure he won't try to stop you." "Tatsuki you coming?" Ichigo asked. "Uh, yeah I am." "You're such a man" Saeko said to Kohta. The group then left

"Should we try another bridge?" Rei asked. "No point because they probably blocked them to. We need to get to the East police station at 7:00." "That's a little easier said then done." "Gimme a sec I'm thinking." "Gunshot." "No that was a."

"Uh Saeko I am running out of ammo" Kohta said to Saeko as there was an oncoming horde". "Do you wanna borrow this." "I don't do hand to hand combat". "I can't say the same. I'm actually quite fond of it." That's when Ichigo got a phone call. "Yeah, who is it." "Oh thank God Ichigo I got you" Ichigo's dad said. "I don't have much time to tell you this because there is almost no connection…where….am."

"Just tell me" "Yuzu…dead…..she got…..bitten." That's when the phone hung up. Ichigo drop the phone and his eyes were gold and black again. He went on a rampage but he didn't kill them all since their was a lot and he only had one sword.

"Wait a minute are you nuts". Rei said. Then just as Takagi and Shizuka fell, a dirt bike flew in the air. Holy Sh*t Ichigo, Kohta ,and Saeko said. Then he threw the pistol to Kohta , threw the smaller Zangetsu to Ichigo and then threw Saeko in the air for a spinning bokken attack. There were about 25 left.

Rei jumped off the bike and killed 4, Kohta got 5 headshots, Saeko also killed five , but Ichigo ran fast as lightning and it seemed like the wind cut their heads off. It started raining blood Ichigo then turned around and looked at everyone and then collapsed and fell into a deep sleep.

15 minutes later

"Well we should go to my friends flat". "Your boyfriend's flat?" "No nothing like that it's just my girlfriend's apartment. She's always busy working and traveling with her job. She gave me a key so I can go and look after the place for a while." "Is it a high rise? Does it have a good view of the surroundings? "

"Oh yeah it's a duplex standing around the river. And it has a car that looks like a tank. The thing that drinks gas. BIG" "I'll go check on it with her." Takashi said. "And what are we going to do about Ichigo?." Saeko asks. "I'll just bring him along. Come on lets go".

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of the chapter. It was way longer than usual about 1700 to 1800 words. Like I said in chapter's 2 and 3 this is not happening everyday Bye. P.s I am tired 3,162 words<strong>


	4. Desperate Relaxation in the dead

**Hello everyone this is my next chapter of A New World Filled with Desperation. So yeah, this story has been changed to M because of this chapter and sorry about the looooong wait. I just had a lot of things to do**

**I do not own HOTD or Bleach, just the story. Enjoy**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Hollow"**

" _Zangetsu"_

* * *

><p>Ichigo awoke on a fallen over tower. Everything around him was blue and white; the sky and the buildings. "Where am I and why am I not falling?" Ichigo said. "<em>Ichigo, Ichigo<em>" a voice said. "What, what who said that" Ichigo said. "_It is me, Zangetsu_". Just then a man in sunglasses and a black cloak appeared "Zangetsu? But that's my swords name and even if you were, there should be two of you." "_Yes, you are right about that but there are two of me_."

Behind Zangetsu was an albino version of Ichigo. "**Hellooooooo**". "WHAT" Ichigo said surprised. "Who are you? And why do you look like me?" "**How rude king, Zangetsu would never be mean to me like that**" The albino said with a smirk.

"**Well any way, I am Zangetsu and also a part of you. I am your instincts.**" "_and I am your will". _" Why are you telling me this now" "**Because we are going to be a whole lot closer now king". **"Why do you keep calling me king?". "**I'm calling you king because this is your world. How do you think we aren't falling right now." **" Okay, but how do I get out of here?" "_Just wake up Ichigo. Wake up Ichigo." _

" Wake up Ichigo" Tatsuki said. "Woah" Ichigo said as he fell of the couch. "Ow. That really hurt". 'Was that all true, did I really talk to Zangetsu?' "Finally Ichigo, you're awake" Tatsuki said. "You've been a sleep for more than an hour." "I have?" "Yes, you have. Anyway, I'm going to take a shower with the girls. Even when I told them I didn't want to. So do not peek" Tatsuki said. "I wouldn't dream of it." Ichigo said with a blush.

"Anyway Tatsuki, how are you feeling, you haven't been talking on the bus." "Well…. I was trying to cope with seeing people getting killed in front of me and ultimately having to kill someone." "That must be tough Tatsuki." "….. Well I'm going."

"Later" Ichigo said when Tatsuki went into the bathroom. Ichigo went up stairs and found Takashi and Hirano with a wrench in their hand trying to open a locker. "Do you need any help with that?" Ichigo asked them. "No" Hirano said. Then both Takashi and Kohta tugged at the locker.

It then popped open and both Hirano and Takashi fell. "Dammmnnnn" Ichigo said. "Sweet" Takashi said. When Hirano got up he looked inside the closet and started laughing evilly with a frightening expression.

15 minutes before in the bathtub

"Come on". "Ms. Miyamoto"

"Hahh it feels nice" Rei said. "This is shampoo right" Takagi said to herself". "Good god your gigantic" Rei said. "It's ungodly" Tatsuki said. "They must be implants" Tatsuki continued. "I know, I get that a lot." Ms. Shizuka" said. "Almost impossibly gigantic" Tatsuki and Rei said in unison. Rei then started to squeeze Ms. Shizuka. From passed experiences, Tatsuki hit Rei on the head.

"Oi" Rei said to Tatsuki. "That hurt." "Oh sorry, for a minute I thought you were Chizuru trying to grope Orihime. I really don't care, you can continue".

"So we all just had to take a bath at the same time" Takagi said. "But you know why" Saeko said. "Yeah, you're right". Takagi then turned around and saw what was going on and then cleaned herself faster. Then Saeko turned the water cold and sprayed it on Takagi. Takagi then started to scream. "That voice is better than what I thought it would be." Saeko said. "Boys must love your sexy voice." Saeko continued. Takagi then put cold water on Saeko's butt. Saeko moaned out loud.

"Sounds like their having fun" Takashi said. "You want to peek; you know were supposed to right." "I'm not trying to die just yet" Takashi said. "And there is actually someone in there that would kill me" Ichigo said as he sat on the bed.

After locker is open

"Springfield M1 A1 super match; It's semi-automatic. But m14 full-automatic is a waste of bullets." "Chill out dude" Takashi said. " I can put 20 bullets in the magazine. That's illegal in Japan illegal" Kohta then started to giggle. " Hello Hirano" "Next SR 25; No but you can't get that in Japan, so they completely modify it into an AR1 10. What's left is a crossbow. It is a descendant from the one Robin Hood used. Baronet Wildcat C5 made in Britain. You can even kill a bear with it."

Ichigo then came off the bed and then picked up a gun from the locker. "THAT'S AN EE IM37 RIOT SHOTGUN. It's a super sick shot gun made by the Americans. It played a big part on the Vietnam war too. "I see" Ichigo said. Ichigo then readied the gun and pointed it at Hirano. Hirano got startled and said "Are you nuts, don't point a thing like that at anyone even unloaded but when you do. Shoot to kill."

"Roger that.…. I hope that's the only thing I need to point at" " Y'know, If it comes down to something like that. If I happen to get bit, don't you guys think twice about blasting my head off." "Same here" Ichigo and Takashi said in unison.

A few minutes later

"Will you help too Kurosaki? It's a pain in the butt to put in the bullets." He then started putting bullets in. "Did you practice with air soft guns?" Takashi asked. "No way, the real thing" "What are you saying? You've done this before?"

"When I went to America, I was trained by this instructor that worked for a private military company. Black water; for a month. He's an ex captain of delta force. "Omg the class nerds a card carrying member of the NRA" Takashi said. " I'm really glad we're on the same side" Ichigo said.

"Yeah" Kohta said. "And if that's your secret life, what's this chicks? These guns are definitely illegal aren't they."

"It's legal to purchase these weapons in parts but its illegal to put them together like this. Whoever lives here definitely knows what they're doing. And it isn't surprising because Ms. Shizuka said her friend was in the military. "So you can get away with anything as long as you're a cop."

"It's obvious that this person isn't an ordinary citizen. An unmarried police officer usually lives in the dormitories. But to think this person is renting a room like this. Either her parents are rich or the guy she is dating is rich or she is involved with some funny business.

"Why is everybody bigger than me" Tatsuki asked to herself. "You probably haven't been drinking your milk." Ms. Shizuka said. " You're the LAST one I want to hear from.

15 minutes later

"Well I think they are done in the bathroom. I'm going to take a shower" Ichigo said. "Alright we'll keep watch" Takashi said. When Ichigo got down stairs. "Hey Ichigo, What are you doing downstairs" Ms. Shizuka said half-asleep only in a towel. "I'm trying to go to the bathroom so go upstairs." Ichigo said with a blush because he could not believe how big she was. "

No, I will never ev-….. I'm a little tired. I'm going to go upstairs." "Thank you" Ichigo said quietly. Then Ms. Shizuka started going up stairs as Ichigo went into the bathroom. Ichigo opened the door to the bathroom and then saw Tatsuki putting on a new pair of panties.

"I'm sorry I didn't see anything" Ichigo said quickly as he was closing his eyes. A dark aura surrounded Tatsuki and Tatsuki yelled "ICHIGO YOU PERVERT." Ichigo then got slapped across the face and Ichigo took a shower when she left the room.

10 minutes later

Ichigo then started putting his clothes on and left the bathroom with a blush on his face. "Hey Ichigo, what's wrong" Takashi said. Ichigo shook the vivid image in his head out of his head "No nothing, I'm fine." "Well ok, I hope you're not getting sick cause we don't have time for that." Takashi said walking towards the kitchen.

Takashi opens the fridge to get a juice box. "Kumuro?" Saeko asked. "Late night snack will be ready soon…. And tomorrow's lunch too." "Man I love girls' apartments. Everything's so stac… uh… stocked I mean STOCKED" Takashi yells when he sees Saeko in a naked apron. Saeko, wondering why Takashi was startled said "What's wrong?". "Uh.. what… nothin….". "Oh you mean this old thing? Yeah terrible isn't it. I couldn't find a size that fits me so until I finish doing laundry I'm wearing this but I guess it's a little to revealing."

"What.. no I hadn't noticed a tity.. a thing. We should be prepared. They could come a tit.. attack" Takashi said trying to catch himself on his words. " You, Ichigo and Hirano are looking out for us and that's sweet. You do not know how much it means to me Takashi." "Hey Takashi, get up here. Come up here" Rei said.

"You better pay attention to her. At times, a girl likes to pretend that they are helpless" Saeko said. "Do you act that way Ms. Busijima". She then started to giggle and said " I wanted to be called Saeko by my friends." "Uh Sa- Sa-." "You can call me that after you practice". "Come on get up here. Takashi TAKASHI" Rei yelled. Rei then started talking about her and Hisashi. She also talked about Takashi's faults. "Hey are you listening?" Rei asked. "I'm just tired" Takashi said while trying to give her his juice box.

"What the hell is that? See what I mean, your just boring." "Well yeah, that's probably why you dumped me". "There are always two-""Sides to every story? Would have been nice if you heard my side." "It would have been nice to hear it, at least Hisashi talked to me." Takashi got up and yelled "SHUTUP. I SWEAR TO GOD YOU BRING UP HISASHI EVERY CHANCE YOU CAN. I'M NOT HIM. Besides HE'S DEAD. IF ANYBODY KNOWS THAT I DO". Takashi yelled while having a Flashback on how Hisashi died. "Just face the facts, he's not coming back.

Where still alive. Want to stay that way? I do so why don't you stop bringing it u-." Rei tugged Takashi's shoulder. They both got close and then slid down on the steps

3 minutes earlier in the kitchen

"Time to get something to eat…. Oh god" Ichigo said startled. Saeko said " Hello Ichigo, I am making something to eat. Do you want some?" "Why are you wearing something so revealing?" Ichigo asked. "Because this is the only thing that fits and I'm doing the laundry." "Oh well, so what are you making Saeko. Wait, can I call you that? " Yes and I'm making-". Just then Takashi started yelling. "What's going on up there?" "Takashi is speaking to Rei." 'More like yelling at" Ichigo thought. "But why?" "She called him from the steps.

A girl at times sometimes wants to feel helpless so their knight in shining armor can sweep them off their feet." Saeko said with a blush. "I get the feeling that you're doing it right now." Ichigo said leaning against the fridge. "Maybe, I am" Saeko said now leaning on Ichigo. "What are you going to do about it" Saeko asked. Then the two both leant in for a kiss and at the same time, the yelling stopped. Ichigo said "Wait I hear something" because he heard barking at the door. "I'm going to check it out". Saeko looked a bit heart broken in her eyes but allowed it.

Ichigo looked out the door while at the same time Takashi looked out the high rise. "Bad news man" Hirano said to Takashi. There were zombies shambling up the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's how this chapter ends and sorry about not uploading. I had to do a lot of testing . The next chapter may be up around 2 weeks to a month. Well till next time.<strong>


	5. Night's desperation in the dead ruck

**I'm Back ( Vague Intro) It was kind of hard for me to decipher a good chapter because I'm really just restating the story with Ichigo in it. Well I don't know how well it's going to be so can it just be constructive criticism? I do not own Bleach or Hotd just the story.** **Well Enjoy**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

'Zangetsu'

"**Hollow"**

* * *

><p>"Why are they here?" Ichigo said nervously to Hirano and Takashi. "I don't know but it's becoming really unsafe in this neighborhood."<p>

On the street, there was a teenager with a shotgun killing off the dead and a dog barking roaming around. The teenager dropped his bullets when he started to reload when _they_ swarmed and ate him.

Saeko came upstairs and look through the binoculars Hirano gave her. "It's getting worse" she said. Ichigo then said "I can't stand this I gotta do something." "Right behind you" Takashi said grabbing the riot shot gun. "Kurosaki" Hirano yelled. "What"? "You cut them but then what?"

"We can shoot them " Takashi said. "We could easily take them ou-". "Did you forget? They react to every little sound you make" Saeko said to Takashi. Saeko walked passed both of them off the high rise, turned off the light and said "As for the living, they swarm to the light; for us.

We need to stay in the dark. We aren't capable of saving the live ones out there…. Here, take a look outside and you better get used to it" Saeko said giving the binoculars to Ichigo "Being manly is not enough anymore."

"I thought that out of any of us, you wouldn't be like this" Ichigo said seriously. "Don't misunderstand me, I'm not trying to be cruel. I am sorry Kurosaki."

'Kurosaki? She usually calls me Ichigo' Ichigo thought while she went downstairs to finish cooking. They both went back to the highrise and a nose bled Hirano said " Your going to check? Keep it down would ya".

Ichigo saw people getting eaten. "It's all gone to hell" Takashi said also surveying the scene.

Meanwhile

A man with a wrench and his pink haired daughter opened a gate to a house "Daddy? Where's Mommy?" The pink haired girl quietly asked. "We'll meet up with mommy later. Come on now" the man said quietly while closing the gate.

The man knocked on the door and said" Please let us in. I have a child with me With no way of evacuating. Please, I don't care about my well being but please take my little girl." "Daddy?" " OPEN UP OR ISWEAR TO GOD I WILL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN."

The man said holding up the wrench. "Nooo No we'll open up" A voice behind the door said. "Thank you thank yo" the man said when the door opened until a knife was driven into his chest.

" The man staggered back into the gate, fell on it and opened it. "Daddy? Are you ok?" The girl said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm fine sweety. Go and Hide( cough). Go and hide so no one can find you" and the man quickly passed on. "D-D-D-Daddy? No.

I want to be with you. I want to be with you forever." The girl said crying while the dead was closing in on her. "Lock and Load" Hirano said getting three headshots on the dead that were closing in.

"That's what you ugly deadbeats get after going a little girl like that. You want something to eat, how about you munch on bullets. Ready Aim Dinnertime."

Then the dog ran to where the girl was. "Hirano" Takashi said. "What" He responded. "I thought you said to stay quiet not to attract any attention" Takashi said with a smile.

"But it's a little girl were talking about" He yelled. "Don't worry Hirano, I'd do the same for my sisters" Ichigo said. "I'll go get her" Ichigo said going down stairs.

"No let me, you don't even know how to drive the bike" Takashi said. " No, Takashi were all gonna need to now how to ride that thing. Besides it's like my sister is out there. I'm gonna be fine but you're gonna have to get everyone up because we have to go."

"If you say so" Takashi said with a shrug. Ichigo was met by Saeko down the stairs. "What's Happening?" She asked. "I'm going to save a girl.

I'm going to go by the bike. Ok" "Yeah okay. Good to see your manliness hasn't wavered. " When I go, I'm gonna try to attract _them _so get your stuff ready because were leaving."

"Ok my lovely berry." "Stop, your making me blush" Ichigo said sarcastically while blushing.

A few minutes later

"You ready?" Rei asked. The bike engine started and then the dead looked at the door way. Ichigo started to drive and umped on and over the ramp laid out for him. Saeko and Rei quickly opened and closed the front gate.

The Revving engine woke up both Tatsuki and Takagi. Ichigo drove down the road dodging all the dead in his way. Takagi and Tatsuki came down walking on the stairs. "What's with all the racket?" Tatsuki said. "Something good happened" Rei said.

"Like what" Takagi asked. "I realized that we are still human beings." "Shut up."

Hirano Shot headshot after headshot after headshot of the dead that were in front of Ichigo. Takashi was packing clothes that the group would need.

"Reload" Hirano said.

"That must be it" Ichigo said. He then turned into the gates where the little girl was but the bike flew him off because it ran over the little girl's dead father. Ichigo got his longer blade before he flew off. "Nothing ever goes as planned does it?" Ichigo said to himself.

Then 2 zombies were about to bite the little girl but there were also zombies coming in from the gate. He decided to fight the ones at the gate, but Hirano started sniping them. "Nice shot" Ichigo said. "Of course" Kohta said somehow hearing Ichigo.

"Go away. Leave me alone" the little girl said. "Mommy, Daddy I just want to go home, please come and get me." The little girl said while crying. "NOOOOO" the little girl said when a zombie was inches away from her.

Then Ichigo sliced it's head off and sliced the other zombie right next to him.

Meanwhile

Tatsuki and Takagi go upstairs and Takagi yelled "Ms. Shizuka, Ms. Shizuka wake up we are leaving." "Wahh…. Is it breakfast already?"

Ms. Shizuka said sleepily. Tatsuki gets mad looking at Ms. Shizuka's chest and yells "Wake up". Tatsuki then pinches her face. 'If she didn't do it I would've' Tatsuki thought.

Back to Ichigo

Ichigo starting cutting zombies who were in the yard left and right. "Back the hell off" he yelled while cutting another one. "Ones right behind you" the little girl warns Ichigo.

Ichigo then reaches in his jacket and pulls out the shorter Zangetsu and he drives it through it's head. "Thanks a lot kid. You just saved my ass" Ichigo said.

"Hirano" Takagi said getting on the high-rise with a naked Ms. Shizuka. "T-T-T-Takagi" Hirano said while holding his crotch because of looking at Ms. Shizuka.

"We're leaving Hirano. With all this noise, I cannot think or sleep." Takagi said. "O-O-Ok, Wh-Where is that A-A-Arisawa girl?" "She's downstairs helping Takashi pack. I want you to get your stuffed pack quickly got it?" Takagi strictly said. "O-O-Ok"

"Miyamoto, let Mrs. Busijima and Takashi survey our surrounding. Help me and Arisawa get this stuffed pack" Takagi said. "Ok" Rei said. "And how about you find some clothes in that bag and put them on" Takagi said sounding somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh no wonder I was feeling a slight breeze" Mrs. Shizuka said frantically.

"Saeko we need to get the car ready." Takagi said. "And now is our chance to get it with them focusing on Kurosaki" Saeko said. "What at that rate, we won't be able to get him even with the bike" Takagi said. "If that's the case we're just gonna have to get him" Ms. Shizuka said sleepily.

"Sounds like a plan" Saeko said. "Alright, we are gonna pack, get strawberry and then hall ass to the river"."Hey, where is Hirano" Takashi said with a blush because there were naked/ half naked women surrounding him.

"I don't know, his fat ass could be eating the Cheetos in a shelf or better yet, packing cookies and milk because a fat ass can't have cookies without milk." "So what about Santa Claus?" Takashi asked. "For all we know, that could be his uncle." "That's messed up for you to say that." "Bite me".

Meanwhile

All the zombies were dealt with and the little girl said to Ichigo "That man, is my daddy." Ichigo walked up to the dead body picked up a white coat and a flower and said. "He died trying to protect you. Your father was a great man." The girl started to crying saying Daddy.

"We got a lot of stuff. I don't know if it will fit all of this". Ms. Shizuka said. "What if they come attacking us when we're loading" Rei asked. "We just have to do it quietly like bandits. Ms. Shizuka gets in the car and realizes that the steering wheel is on the wrong side because it is an American Hum V .

"Listen sweetie, will you try to be quiet because noise will bring more of them".

"We're gonna get away from them?" "Were going to try." "Can't we go above all of them" the girl asked. "Wouldn't I just love to go above all of them." Ichigo said sarcastically but he realized the wall he could walk on.

Kohta thought skeptically to himself 'Get the Hum V, get Ichigo and get out. I don't think a Hum V could take all of those dead. I wish we had a tank or something.

A light then shines on him from down below. Tatsuki used a flashlight to signal him to come down. Maybe if Ichigo could get a little closer to us. But How?' "heh heh heh very nice" he says

Ichigo was tightrope walking on a thin wall trying to get across. The dog kept licking him at a point that almost made him fall. One of the dead tripped his leg and he almost fell.

To top it all off, the little girl had to pee. 2 minutes later, the Hum V appeared and Takashi safely got on and they got away.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the end but I'm tired and Ain't nobody got time for that. Also Happy thanksgiving Black Friday.**


End file.
